


A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Erotic Photography, M/M, Past Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jensen Ackles - Freeform, bottom!Jensen, non-au, shy!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: Still waiting on that nudie, Jared...😉😉😉





	A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts), [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts), [vatititech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatititech/gifts).

> For three of my very best friends who had birthdays this month: Whisky, Val, and Somer. I love you all very much, and I hope you enjoy this (incredibly rushed, lmao) little fic. ❤️❤️❤️

**A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever.**

Jared's already awake when Jensen's phone starts to ring on the bedside table, and his lips curve into a fond smile as he watches his boyfriend fumble blindly to turn his alarm off. When he finally manages it, Jensen immediately buries his face back in his pillow, clearly intending to go right back to sleep. Just like he always does.

And Jared would love to let him drift back off, especially since it's Saturday, but a nasty bout of flu took out half the crew last week, putting them way behind schedule, so they're all going in today to try and catch up. So instead, he places his book on the nightstand and reaches over, running a finger down the length of Jensen's spine.

'Wake up, babe. Remember you promised Andy you'd gonna post the crew pic this morning,' he says quietly, finger stopping where it meets the sheets covering Jensen's tempting ass.

Jensen wiggles said ass in response, attempting to dislodge Jared's hand. 'Go 'way...'

Jared can't help but chuckle under his breath. And then, because he really does need Jensen to get up, and because he knows the indignant squawk Jensen's going to make when he does it is going to be hilarious and adorable in equal measure, he throws the sheets back completely.

'HEY!' Jensen yells, squinting over at Jared, his lips pursed in a pout that's just too pretty to be really angry. 

'Sorry, Jen,' Jared says as he leans over to kiss the pout away, 'but you promised, and you and I both know how mad you'll be at yourself if you don't do it.'

Jensen doesn't even try to deny it, but he does grumble something about 'asshole boyfriends' as he rolls over and grabs his phone. Jared has to bite back a moan when Jensen slides his reading glasses into place shortly after. It really should be illegal for goddamn _glasses_ to look that hot. 

He watches Jensen send out a short Instagram message before his boyfriend finally swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up. He doesn't bother to hide his appreciation, staring unabashedly at Jensen's broad, naked back as he makes his way towards the bathroom, eyes eventually sweeping down to ogle Jensen's gorgeous bowlegs and backside. His boyfriend really is perfect. On a whim, he grabs his own phone from the nightstand and snaps a photo. 'Nice ass, Ackles,' he calls with a laugh as Jensen opens the bathroom door. 

Jensen flips him off over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back before disappearing inside. Jared's still laughing to himself as he opens Instagram to check out what Jensen wrote. His smile softens when he reads it: Jensen likes to pretend he's a cynical bastard through and through, but Jared knows different. He knows how genuinely touched Jensen is by the overwhelming support they've gotten for their little show over the years, even if he hardly ever lets anyone other than Jared see that part of him. 

However...Jared's still got the photo he just took of his very naked, very hot boyfriend bouncing around in his brain, and his smile turns a little mischievous as he quickly posts his own 'thank you' to the fans. He sniggers as he watches the likes on his post flood in, and the likes on Jensen's post start to drop. He knew this fandom had good taste.

Jensen's phone beeps suddenly and Jared wonders which of their friends is trying to warn Jensen about Jared's nefarious scheme. Danneel maybe? Alex? Definitely not Ruth or Misha, since Jared knows they both want to see that nudie as much as anyone. 

A few moments later, the shower shuts off and Jensen comes back into the room, a towel wrapped around his slender waist and another scrubbing through his wet hair. He's fully awake now, and he peers at Jared with suspicion - that's the only downside of dating your best friend; Jared can't really prank Jensen 'cause Jensen always knows when he's up to something. 'What did you do?' he says, eyes narrowed.

Jared puts on his most innocent expression as he lies, 'Nothing.'

Jensen's still watching him with those narrowed, suspicious eyes when his phone beeps again. Flicking his gaze down to it, he lets out a choked noise before looking back up at Jared.

Giving up the pretence, Jared asks, 'Who ratted me out?'

'Jeff,' Jensen says. 'He sent me a whatsapp telling me to check your Insta. Said we should probably keep my ass between the three of us, and that he expects me to send him the pic as a thank you.' The grumpy frown on Jensen's face speaks volumes as to just how much he doesn't appreciate his ex's teasing.

Jared, though, has to force down a grin that's half amusement, 'cause Jensen's just so cute when he's mad, and half smug satisfaction 'cause he knows he's the only one who's ever going to be seeing that photo. 

Getting off the bed, he moves to stand in front of Jensen, who fixes him with a stern glare. 'You better not post that picture, Jared, I swear to god.'

Inching closer, Jared presses their bare chests together. 'Baby.' He drops a kiss on Jensen's freshly shaven jawline. 'You have to know that I would never.' He strokes his fingers down Jensen's side, enjoying the shivers it sends through Jensen's body. 'This,' his fingers slowly undo the knot holding the towel around Jensen's waist, letting it fall to the floor at their feet, 'is all mine. And you know that I don't share.'

Jensen's breath is coming a little faster now against Jared's neck, and Jared can feel his dick hardening between them. 'Get on the bed,' he breathes into Jensen's ear, his own cock twitching as Jensen instantly obeys, looking to Jared for his next instruction as soon as his back hits the sheets.

But Jared doesn't want to rush this, so he doesn't hurry as he calmly walks over to the dresser and grabs his camera. When he turns back to Jensen, there's a pink flush on his boyfriend's cheeks. The shy part of Jensen that wants to hide away whenever Jared gets out his camera peeking through; the part of him that still doesn't understand just how beautiful he really is. 

But there's also a much bigger part of him that loves this. Jared doesn't know if it's the naughty thrill of the nudes themselves, or the thrill of doing everything Jared tells him that gets him off more; he just knows that Jensen gets off on this just as much as he does. 'Lie back,' he orders, 'one arm above your head.'

Jensen doesn't hesitate, stretching out on their navy bedsheets, lips falling open slightly, eyes half-lidded and sultry as he stares up into Jared's camera. Despite Jensen's jokes about his modelling career, he really is a natural at it. He knows just how to position himself, how to make love to camera, without even trying, and Jared feels blessed to be able to capture him like this. The only one Jensen would ever let do this.

He takes a few shots of Jensen like that at different angles, before telling him to roll over. He waits for his boyfriend to comply before arranging the bedsheets just below Jensen's ass. 'Look at me,' he says, and his breath catches when Jensen glances back over his shoulder at him, full bottom lip caught between his teeth. Face open, and vulnerable, and so goddamn gorgeous Jared freezes for a second, mesmerised, before he manages to spur himself into action again. Snapping photos of Jensen's face, zooming in on his freckles; getting shots of the sensuous curve of his spine; capturing the delicious rise and fall of his ass.

God, he is so fucking beautiful, and Jared truly is the luckiest man in the world. 

But that's enough photos for now. Jared's fingers are already itching with the need to touch. To stroke and soothe and tease Jensen until he's begging Jared to fuck him. Grabbing the tripod that's never too far away from their bed, he secures the camera onto it, flips it over to video and presses the record button, before joining Jensen on the mattress and urging his boyfriend onto his back.

'Hey,' he whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to Jensen's lips. 

Jensen returns the kiss for a few moments, before saying, 'You're overdressed.'

'Am I?' Jared replies, sitting back on his heels.

Jensen eases himself up too and scoots forward until he's almost in Jared's lap. 'Yeah, you are,' he says, walking his fingers down Jared's torso to his boxers. 'I want this.' His fingertips lightly trace along the hard line of Jared's cock through the cotton. 'How many likes do I have to clock up to get this? Maybe /I/ should post that nude pic instead?'

Jared catches Jensen's wrists and forces him backwards onto the mattress. 'No,' he growls, 'no-one gets this but me.'

Jensen smiles serenely up at him. 'And no-one gets this,' he thrusts his cock up against Jared's, 'but me, and I want it.'

He says it like he thinks he has to _convince_ Jared to fuck him. As if fucking Jensen isn't Jared's first and last thought every day. As if him spread out on their bedsheets, beautiful in the morning light, isn't the biggest temptation in the entire universe. 

Shaking his head, he gives Jensen's wrists one last reassuring squeeze - _I want you; I love you; you're mine_ \- before releasing them, then reaches down to rid himself of his boxers. 'Spread your legs,' he says, need and want making his voice rough, moaning slightly under his breath when Jensen obediently parts his pretty, pale thighs for him. He can't resist nudging them open a little bit further though, spreading Jensen just that much wider beneath him, before grabbing the lube, slicking up his fingers, and sliding them between Jensen's ass cheeks.

Jensen lets out a quiet gasp when Jared's index finger touches his hole, but Jared just presses slowly forward, not stopping till his finger is fully inside. And he wastes no time - fuck 'slow and easy'...who was he kidding?? How is he supposed to go slow when Jensen looks like some Greek god come to earth - dragging it out and thrusting it back in, only stopping every couple of minutes to add more lube, until his finger is moving smoothly in and out of Jensen's body. He does the same thing with a second finger, then a third, and he's just about to add a fourth when Jensen reaches down to grab his wrist. 

'I'm ready,' he says, cheeks and chest flushed so pink his freckles are almost completely hidden, eyes bright and desperate. 'I want you _now_.' He tightens his knees around Jared's hips for emphasis, and Jared doesn't have the heart, nor the will, to deny him, even if he thinks Jensen could probably use another finger. So scissoring his fingers one last time, he removes them in favour of squirting a generous helping of lube onto his dick, before lining himself up.

He looks directly into Jensen's eyes as he sinks in. 'I love you,' he breathes, bringing a hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from Jensen's sweat slick forehead. 'So much.'

Jensen opens his mouth to respond, but his words trail off into a moan as Jared bottoms out. And Jared only gives him a few seconds to adjust before he's pulling out and thrusting back in, angling his hips so he can nail Jensen's sweet spot.

'Jared!' Jensen gasps, one hand coming up to grip his own hair, the other clutching at the sheets beneath him. 'Oh fuck.' His face twists into a mask of pleasure and ecstasy as Jared fucks him hard, bending him almost in half as he pounds into him. 'God, Jared..._God_.'

Jared's about to reach between them and get a hand on Jensen's dick when Jensen suddenly tightens around him and comes all over their stomachs. Jared's rhythm barely even falters though, and his eyes flicker over Jensen's face - his red, bite-swollen lips; his blissed out expression; his dark, lowered eyelashes kissing his pink cheekbones - as he chases his own orgasm. But it's not until Jensen's eyes snap open and he says, 'Yours,' in a hushed, but utterly sincere, voice that Jared finally loses it. 

He gets in a couple more thrusts before coming hard inside Jensen, dipping down to set his teeth to Jensen's neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to bruise, and once his brain starts working again, he's going to have to pretend he regrets doing that. Even though he totally doesn't. Even though he not so secretly loves putting his mark on Jensen, especially in places where other people can see it. 

The slap upside his head isn't wholly unexpected, nor is the 'Goddammit, Jared' that follows, because while Jensen might also enjoy wearing Jared's mark, they have a rule that Jared only gets to do it on weekends. So Jensen doesn't get too chewed out by the make-up ladies about having to cover it up.

But in Jared's defence, it _is_ Saturday. And, honestly, he's just too fucked out and buzzed to care; he couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried, as he gently pulls out of Jensen and rolls onto his side. 

'I'm telling Trisha this was your fault, just so you know,' Jensen says, even as he settles against Jared's chest. 

'K,' Jared replies, stroking his fingers lightly down Jensen's back. 

They stay like that for a long few minutes, just enjoying the afterglow, and relishing being close to each other, before Jensen says, 'Fuck, I'm gonna have to shower again now.'

Jared considers that statement for all of two seconds. 'Or not,' he shrugs, reaching down to toy with Jensen's wet, open hole. 'We do have something that'll keep all this inside. All of me inside you...all day.'

'Jared...' Jensen whines, even as he pushes back onto Jared's fingers. 'I...I can't wear a plug on set.'

Jared kisses Jensen's temple, lips brushing his boyfriend's heated skin as he says, 'What if I want you to?'

Jensen sags against him and Jared knows he's already won. Careful not to jostle Jensen too much, he reaches over and opens the top drawer of the nightstand, before pulling out one of his boyfriend's favourite plugs. Handing it over to Jensen, he adds, 'Do it for me, baby.'

Jensen flushes and takes the plug, before reaching behind himself and slotting it in. 'You owe me,' he says, without heat, 'cause they both know he's gonna be hard as nails by the end of the day too. 'Big time.'

'I'll cook us steak tonight,' Jared promises, giving Jensen's lips a quick peck. 'But we really need to get moving now, or we're gonna be late.' He gently slides out of bed and makes his own way over to the bathroom, unable to resist one last look back at Jensen sprawled out on a sea of navy blue, looking utterly debauched. Thank god he's had years of training himself to resist the siren call of Jensen in their bed, otherwise there's no way either of them would make it to work today. Taking a deep breath, Jared forces himself to look away and walk into the bathroom. 

By the time he's done, and the camera is safely stowed away, Jensen's already gone, probably downstairs sorting out the dogs and making sure everything's locked up.

Jared's just shoving his feet into his sneakers when his own phone beeps and he looks down to see that he's got an Instagram notification. He can't help but bark out a laugh when he reads it. 

'Nice way to destroy a nice moment. You have a gift. 🙇🏻'

THE END. 

Thanks for reading, guys!!! <333 xxx


End file.
